


Argestes

by macsdennis



Category: Succession (TV 2018)
Genre: A tiny bit of smut, Angst, F/M, Writing this made me sad, after logan hits ro, because he has a filthy mouth, but really not that much, kind of fluff?, mostly angst, obviously, set during the Argestes episode, ten thousand fucks from roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23812489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macsdennis/pseuds/macsdennis
Summary: Roman’s lost a tooth so he goes to Gerri for a distraction.
Relationships: Gerri Kellman/Roman "Romulus" Roy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Argestes

He went to knock on her door and almost missed; his fist seemed to slip right past where it was supposed to land, instead simply swinging through the air.  
Roman shook his head and was, for a mere second, overcome with a wave of nausea. 

“Fuck me.” He could hear that his speech was slurred. He succeeded on his second attempt at knocking. 

“Gerri!” His voice sounded too loud in his own head, his temples pounding. His jaw still ached. “Gerri, my beautiful old bat, open the fuckin’ door-“

The door cracked open, revealing a very frustrated-looking Gerri, her glasses slightly askew. She squinted in the bright light of the hallway and hissed at him. 

“Roman? For God’s sake, lower your voice. Come in, quick, and pray that nobody saw you, you idiot.”  
“Oh, baby, call me an idiot again and I might blow a fucking load or something.” 

She ushered him in hurriedly, shutting the door gently. In the time it took for her to turn back around from the door, Roman was already stood at the mini bar, rifling through the many bottles on the counter.  
“I would offer you a drink but, you know, this is your fucking room so you can help yourself-“  
“I see you’re helping yourself as well.”

Grinning crookedly at her, Roman poured himself a very generous portion of scotch. “Very observant, Gerri, very observant, even if your pointy little fucking specs are hanging off your face weirdly. Why’re they so wonky, huh? Were you busy?”

“I was about to fall asleep.”

“Yeah, I bet, and why would you need your glasses to fall asleep, huh? Bet you were watching something dirty, you filthy bitch. Did you find a pornstar that looks just like me, is that it?”

“Anyone with a dick your size wouldn’t be hired as a pornstar, Roman.”

He took a glug of his drink and laughed humourlessly. “Whump, there she is! Fuckin’ started already, well I’m all geared up and ready to roll, baby.” He sat down heavily on her bed; she stayed standing by the door, watching him unwaveringly.  
“Tell me how much bigger your dick is than mine, Gerri, I’m dying to see it.” 

“Roman.” Gerri, almost tentatively, took a step towards him. He leered at her, then suddenly touched a hand to his jaw.

“Ow, fuck. That old bastard has a great backhand, right? Gonna need a new fuckin’ tooth.”

“Roman. Are- are you okay?”

He froze, hand still at his jaw, then recovered almost immediately. “Oh, so this is what it is now? Talking, like actually talking about, like, uh, feelings and shit, bro? Can’t you just like, I don’t know. Lock me in the fucking en suite and tell me I’m a huge stinking disappointment to my family? That usually works.” 

He was getting slightly unnerved by the way she was looking at him. What Roman liked about Gerri was the fact that everything was clear with her. When he wanted to talk business, she was there to talk business. When he wanted to complain and moan and be a little bitch, she was there with a cocked eyebrow and a sarcastic remark.  
And when Roman wanted to feel small, to really dwell in the disgust that lay under his skin every single day, Gerri was there to step on his chest with a spiked heel. 

Metaphorically of course. Although, the more he thought about it... 

Shit. He was not getting a boner. 

“Roman, do you-“

He was totally getting a boner. 

Slowly, Gerri moved towards him and took the glass out of his hand. She stood over him as he tipped his head up to meet her eyes. Her glasses were gone, replaced with a steely gaze and a small smirk. 

“Why are you here, Roman?”

He gulped. “I, uh-“

“Actually, don’t talk. Shut your mouth, you look like a moron.”

He snapped his mouth shut. He could feel his throat growing dry. 

“You know what you are, Roman Roy?”

He shook his head. She leaned down, closer to his face. 

“You’re a pig. A disgusting little pig.” 

Roman opened his mouth, and a huge sob escaped. 

His eyes were suddenly streaming a torrent of tears that felt like they would never, ever stop. Another broken sound forced its way out of his mouth, his aching mouth. Roman wailed like a baby, his head slumping forward into Gerri’s legs; he began butting his head over and over into her knees, the tears still flowing. He couldn’t stop the sounds from coming, the relentless sobs that were racking his body and making his muscles seize up. 

He was a dirty, little, snivelling pig. 

Her hands caught his jaw, lifting up his face.  
“Oh, Roman-“  
He knew he looked a mess. He knew his eyes must be red, his face splotchy and his nose disgustingly runny. But she was here, holding his horrendous little face in her gnarled hands.  
“Hold me,” his voice was broken and foreign. “Please, hold me, hold, hold me, please-“

Gerri scrambled up to sit by him on the bed and cradled his head into her bosom, rocking him gently as he sobbed into her dressing gown. 

“Shhh,” she whispered into his hair. “Shhh, baby. It’s okay. It’s okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> sad little rich boy :( 
> 
> I love Gerri and Roman as a pairing, it’s so fucked up but also really, really works


End file.
